sims_survivor_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ross Van Phelp
Ross Van Phelp is known for competing in Survivor: The Australian Outback. Ross was known for having a relationship with tribemate (and gold digger according to Trixie Erkel) Jessica Ferrer. Trixie tried telling him that Jessica was a gold digger, but he didn't believe her and lost her trust. Ultimately causing his downfall during the tribal council on Day 12 in a 3-2 vote. Profile Ross was born and raised in Hale, Texas. At just the age of four, he found a love for music and got his first instrument at five years old. When he was 13, he formed a small band with some of his friends and they put on little shows for their families. Ross graduated from high school with honors and got a scholarship at Texas State University. He currently lives in Jones, Texas with his roommate Cal. Survivor Ross was put on the Kucha tribe and quickly got to work on the teams shelter. Gabby Guillory asked him to take a break a few times but he insisted they get it done sooner than later. This caused some drama between the two. During the first night, the tribe slept uncomfortable due to Ross rushing through it. He completed the shelter by Day 2 with the help of Freddie Christian and Jessica Ferrer. The Kucha tribe ended up losing the first immunity challenge and had to go to the first tribal council. Ross voted for Kyle Willett due to him being weak in the challenge and having the lowest relationship with him. It ended in a deadlock tie between Gabby and Kyle so it came down to whichever of them had the worst relationship with another tribemate. Gabby had the worst relationship with Freddie and she was voted out. On Day 4, Ross got ignored by Kyle because he knew that Ross voted for him. Jessica invited Ross out on a walk and he agreed. The two started chatting for a while and got really close. Ross revealed in a confessional that he had some feelings for her. Back at camp, everyone was hungry because Gabby was the only one who got food. Trixie Erkel spotted some bananas in a tree and got them down, and giving everyone strength. They ended up winning the next immunity challenge and Ross was safe another day. On Day 7, Jessica approached Ross and revealed that she had feelings for him. He told her he felt the same way and things went well from there. The tribe got a lot of time to chat and bond with each other, as well as eating the bananas that Trixie got down a couple days prior. They managed to win the next immunity challenge and Ross was safe yet again. Ross overall that he was in a good position in his tribe and got a very good feeling he would be in the game a lot longer. On Day 8, Jessica told Trixie that she was only with Ross for his money, exposing her as a gold digger. Trixie tried to tell Ross about this but he didn't believe her and insulted her. This fight caused them to lose each other's trust, but they still won the immunity challenge. With the stress around camp, Trixie approached Freddie and Kyle and told them what happened between her and Ross. Things only went down from there for Ross. They lost the next immunity challenge, and at tribal council, he and Jessica voted for Trixie, but Freddie and Kyle sided with her; and Ross was the fourth to go in a 3-2 vote. Post-Survivor At the Australian Outback reunion, Ross revealed that he and Jessica Ferrer broke up due to him not appreciating that she liked him for his money Ross formed a real band with his friends called The Outback Owners. Referencing Ross competing in the Survivor: The Australian Outback Ross revealed that he and Trixie Erkel have made up and are now good friends Trivia Ross is the lowest ranking male member of the Kucha tribe Ross is the first person in Survivor history to get voted out by an alliance When Ross voted for Trixie at Day 12's tribal council, he wrote down, "Trixie are for kids." Underlining her name to indicate that he's voting for her, and using her name as a pun in the quote, "Trix are for kids" Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Australia Contestants Category:Kucha Tribe Category:9th Place Category:Survivor: The Australian Outback